FNAF A Fight for a Golden Love
by MangleFazbearFox
Summary: Goldie and Puppet are best friends who love to show off their powers to eachother. What happens when they start having feelings for eachother? Will it effect how they see each other. What about when two aggressive souls posses the love birds? Things just got interesting!
1. The start of a golden love

It was 12:00 am at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Freddy's was a pizza place where animatronic humans entertained young the pizzeria had a history of mysterious murders. There had been lots of kids reported missing. What people don't know is that the souls of the dead children saved themselves by living inside the animatronics. Every animatronic had a spirit in them. Even Golden Freddy and Puppet.

In the back of the pizzeria was a parts and service room. This room was home to a girl named Golden Freddy. She had long, wavy, golden hair. She wore a white shirt with a short golden leather jacket and white leggings with a golden skirt over it. She also wore long black boots, and a black tie loosely around her neck. Golden Freddy was special though. She was one of the only people to have paranormal powers. She had a small black top hat that she wore all the time. This hat allowed her to teleport, fly, heal, give her strength, and more. If you combine her powers with her emotions then she was pretty much indestructible. Golden Freddy was always alone in the parts and service room. The others always bragged about being better than her. Everyone except the Puppet.

Puppet stayed in the prize corner of the pizzeria. He had jet black hair, wore a black shirt with white stopes at the bottom of the sleeves and three white buttons, and black pants. Like Golden Freddy, Puppet had a power item. Puppet liked to wear a marionette mask. Like Golden Freddy's hat, his mask gave him the power to heal and fly. Puppet and Golden Freddy were best friends.

One night Golden Freddy woke up from her sleep and walked out of the parts and service room and down the hall to prize corner. She stopped when she heard music. She knew where it was coming from. She smiled and walked over to the big teal box with purple ribbon. " I am the phone guy!" Golden Freddy sat on a table across from the box and picked up a golden bear plush. She couldn't help but sing along, "Take what you have learned and become the master mind. You're never safe as long as I'm around." The music then stopped and the top of the box opened. Puppet popped out of the box. He then closed the lid and sat on top of it. "Hey Goldie!" said Puppet from behind his mask. When Puppet and Golden Freddy had met, he gave her the nickname Goldie.

"Puppet why do you always keep your mask on? I like being able to see your face" said Goldie. Puppet moved his mask to the top of his head, "My mask gives me strength and can heal me. Speaking of strength are you ready to train?" Puppet and Goldie liked to "train" to get stronger, but sometimes it's just an excuse to show off. "You're on" replied Goldie as she stood in front of him. They both smiled and watched each other.

Goldie started to run at Puppet, but Puppet just sat there smiling. Just before Goldie could even graze Puppet, she disappeared. "Huh? What? Goldie where did you go" Puppet looked around confused. Then Goldie appeared behind him and punched him sending him to the floor. "Let's go for a fly!" Goldie picked him up by his shirt and flew through the roof, and into the sky. Once high above the building, Goldie laughed, "Going down?" "No, but you are" said Puppet as he grabbed Goldie's waist and threw her down. Goldie started falling fast "PUPPET!" Goldie screamed and teleported before she hit the building. Puppet was still up high and started laughing. He was surprised to see Goldie smiling in front of him. She grabbed him and threw him down as hard as she could. When she saw a big cloud of dust, she flew down to the ground.

Once down she saw Puppet laying on the ground not moving. "Oh no! No no no no!" Goldie ran to Puppet and held him close to her. "Come on Puppet wake up! Please" Goldie started hugging him more and a single tear ran down her cheek. "What are you crying about?" Puppet had woken up and was staring at her with a smile. Goldie let him go and wiped her tears. "Puppet you scared me! I thought that I had hurt you!" Goldie screamed at Puppet and sat down against the wall. Puppet walked over to her and sat next to her. "Goldie you know that my mask can heal me" he put an arm around her. "Yeah I know, but I just forgot for a moment I guess" Goldie smiled.

"I have an idea. Let's switch." Puppet stood up and reached his hand out for Goldie. Goldie took his hand and he helped her up. "Sure why not. This will be fun." Puppet took off his mask and handed it to Goldie. Goldie did the same and took off her hat and handed it to Puppet. They both put on the items. "Punch me! I want to test out the healing powers!" Puppet looked at Goldie with concern, "Are you sure?" Goldie nodded. "Ok" said Puppet as he stood in front of her. He then used all his strength to punch Goldie in the stomach. Goldie went flying all the way to the wall on the other side of the building. "You okay Goldie?" Puppet yelled, but when he noticed that Goldie wasn't moving he ran to her. "Goldie!" Goldie layed on the floor.


	2. The First Fight

Puppet picked her up and carried her to prize corner. While Puppet ran, Goldie opened her eyes and screamed "Boo!" Puppet dropped Goldie on the floor, and fell backwards. The hat and mask both fell off of Goldie and Puppet. "Ow. I got you Puppet! That's what u get for scaring me" Goldie laughed and walked over to Puppet who had stood back up. Puppet didn't answer her, he only picked up his mask and put it on. "Puppet?" Puppet picked up Goldie's hat and threw it across the room. "Hey! Puppet what was that for?" Goldie walked across the room and picked up her hat and put it back on. When Goldie turned back around Puppet was in his box.

Goldie walked up to his box and waited. Puppet walked out of the box with headphones on and music blasting. "Puppet what's wrong?" Goldie kept trying to get his attention, but Puppet just ignored her. "Puppet talk to me!" Goldie grabbed his headphones and held them behind her back. "HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY HEADPHONES NOW!" Puppet scowled. Goldie kept them away, " Not until you talk to me." Puppet pulled out a knife and started to walk towards her. "Puppet what are you doing?" Goldie started to shake and ended up against a wall.

Puppet held the knife to her face, "Give...me...my...headphones...NOW!" Goldie frowned, " Not until you talk to me!" Puppet growled and cut her on her arm, face, and neck. "Ow!" Goldie teleported away and fell on her knees and hands. She put the headphones next to her. Puppet walked up behind her and pressed his knife against her back. "Give them back now Golden Freddy!" Puppet was annoyed. He rarely called her Golden Freddy. He always called her Goldie even in the worst moments so this surprised her. Goldie reached for the headphones and held them out. Puppet reached for them, but before he could get them they disappeared. "What the? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Puppet raised the knife up about to stab Goldie. As his arm came down, Goldie reached up and grabbed his wrist. While Puppet was confused, Goldie used her leg to knock Puppet off of his feet and onto the ground. While he layed on his back, Goldie teleported onto his chest and pinned his arms to the ground while she sat on his chest.

Puppet dropped the knife and sighed. Goldie felt bad and loosened her grip. "Puppet why?" Puppet looked up at her and frowned, "GET OFF OF ME!" He took Goldie by surprised and threw her off of him and onto the floor. Goldie started bleeding on the head. Puppet grabbed her by the waist and held her up. He put one of his hands on her throat and started to choked her. "Puppet" Goldie struggled to say. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Puppet then threw her on the floor and went back to his box. Goldie layed on the floor for a bit then stood up and grabbed a cloth. She tried to wipe the blood off of her face from the cuts and from hitting her head. Her hat helped to heal the injuries.


	3. Memories from the past

Puppet started watching TV and turned the volume up so Goldie couldn't be heard. Goldie waited outside of the box and cried. Later Puppet went to the kitchen to get a sandwich, glaring at Goldie when he saw her. Goldie took this as an opportunity to apologize. She quickly went into Puppet's room and walked over to the bed. She placed a puppet plush, a golden bear plush, and his headphones which she had made appear.  
When she was about to leave she noticed an empty photo album. Goldie smiled and made a gold and black book appear. She set it down on the bed. She was so lost in thought about what Puppet would do when he saw the gifts that she didn't notice when Puppet entered the room. "What are you doing in here!"yelled Puppet as he dropped his plate. Goldie jumped and turned around, "Puppet! I was just giving you back your hea-" Goldie didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying because Puppet had slapped her so hard that she flew against the wall. Puppet took Goldie's hat off and started hitting her, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Puppet stopped when Goldie started bleeding.

"Get out now please" Puppet said while pointing at the door. Goldie couldn't help but shout "Puppet you have never done this to me before! I'm sorry about scaring you, but you don't have to act like this!" Goldie was so mad that she accidentally bumped into the wall causing a picture of her and Puppet to fall. Puppet stared at her with anger before yelling at her "Do you think I like seeing you lying on the ground hurt?! You have never used my mask before! What if it didn't work for you! I have to protect you!" Goldie was the one scowling now "You don't need to protect me! I am strong and I can handle a little pain!" Puppet grabbed her and dragged her to the door and threw her out. Goldie tried to punch him, but Puppet head butted her which made her pass out. Puppet sighed and picked her up bridle style and threw her on the floor outside of his box. He then went back to his room and played his music loud.

Goldie woke up shortly and teleported to the parts and service room. Her head was bleeding and she felt light headed so she locked the door and walked to her bed. When she was a couple of feet away from it she suddenly became dizzy and fell to the floor. The ground shook a little. The shaking ground made Puppet's headphones fall off his bed. He stopped his music and looked over to the bed. He suddenly went paler than normal as he starred at the headphones. He slowly walked to them and picked them up. He then looked on his bed to see the two plush. He set his headphones down and reached for them. He then shook his head and frowned as he threw the golden bear plush against the wall. The plush landed on the broken picture that Goldie had accidentally broken. Puppet walked over to it, moved the plush and started to clean up the glass. He stopped when he glanced a gold and black book that was under the bed. "Golden Freddy must have dropped it when we fought" said Puppet to himself. He still refused to call her Goldie because at the moment he didn't want to ever see her or talk to her ever again. He picked up the book and nearly passed out when he saw the cover.

On the front was a picture of Puppet and Goldie the day they first met. With shaking hands, Puppet opened to the first page. There was a picture of Goldie getting beat up by Toy Chica, Chica, Mangle, and Toy Bonnie. He remembered that moment. He had just put his headphones on when he heard voices. He saw the other animatronics hurting someone. He then noticed that it was a girl! He had seen her before but had never talked to her. Puppet leaped into the action, protecting the girl. He had to fight them off and even got hurt himself, but he scared them off. "You saved me. Thank you!" Golden Freddy had embraced him in a hug. Puppet blushes and took her to prize corner to heal her. That was when they talked for the first time and shared their secrets about their powers. "My name is Golden Freddy. Thanks again for saving me…." Puppet remembered how he turned pink when answering "Puppet. My name is Puppet and no problem." The next day Golden Freddy came to visit Puppet. He had asked her if he could call her Goldie and she said only if he would be her friend. He remembered how excited she was when he said yes. She had taken out a camera and they took photos of each other.

Puppet flipped through the pages looking at all the fun times they had. He also saw pictures of Goldie getting in trouble or hurt and him coming to her rescue. "I don't know what she was talking about. I've always protected her. She hasn't saved herself." Puppet kept looking at the photos until a group of words caught his eye. He read them out loud "I have trained myself how to fight, but Puppet insisted on me counting on him. He says that the only one who can hurt her is him and only when I help him train or if it's an accident. I'm not a damsel in distress. I am just as strong and I will show him that." Puppet looked at the fallowing pictures and saw the same thing. Him saving her. He saw a photo of him jumping in front of her and protecting her from Freddy when Chica pretended that Goldie broke her beak. Puppet was about to go to the next page when he noticed a slot with more pictures on the page. He took them out. They were pictures of Goldie fighting her own battles. He looked through them and was impressed. He looked through the rest of the photo album of their good and bad times. Every few pages he smiled and laughed. When he got to the last pictures he stopped and frowned. It was a picture of him holding Goldie's had. That was the day when Goldie and him had promised that they would always be friends or more. Puppet looked at the other photos. One was of Goldie sitting in a corner crying. She wore pink and red instead of gold and white. It was Valentine's Day. Goldie had asked Bonnie to be her valentine, but was heartbroken when Toy Chica made a big show of them being a couple that would last forever. Puppet had seen Goldie's reaction and felt awful for her. She had run to the parts and service room and locked herself in there. He knew how she felt because he was going to ask Toy Chica to be his valentine, but hated her for how she treated his best friend. Puppet looked at the next photo. It was of him sitting next to Goldie with flowers and chocolates. The next photo was of them hugging. A tear ran down his face. He kept looking and smiled. These were their bestest and unforgettable moments. He reached the end to find a picture cut out in the shape of a heart. He looked at it. There was a note on the front blocking the image. He read it out loud " This album is for my dear friend Puppet. I don't know what I would do without him. Our friendship is the most powerful thing in the world and gives me strength every day. Even in our worst moments we still care about each other. I remember when he tried to fight Bonnie for breaking my heart and lost. Bonnie had taken his mask and left. I took him back to his room and cared for him for days. I didn't sleep or eat until I was sure he would be okay. One day I went to go get his mask back from Bonnie. Toy Chica was so mad when she saw Bonnie missing his face and other big parts. She charged at me. I had lost my hat so she hurt me real good. Just when I thought I was done for, Puppet crashed through the wall. His eyes were full white and he looked like he was going to explode. He screamed ' Leave my Goldie alone!' He beat Toy Chica up and then picked me up. He asked me if I was okay and I told him I was. He carried me back to his room. He put me in his bed with my hat and his mask next to me. I could tell he was still in pain from Bonnie. I got worried and tried to get up to care for him, but he wouldn't let me. I told him that he needed to be cared for to. He then agreed that I could care for him while he cared for me. We both layed in his bed and rested. It was like a fun sleep over. A couple days later we both got better. We made a promise to always care for each other. If my friend reads this than I hope you feel the same way I do."

 **I know this one is long, but if I didn't put the two chapters into one, then the first one would be really short. More stories to come.**


	4. Crazy Angry

With shaking hands Puppet removed the note. Once he saw the picture he fainted. While Puppet was passed out Goldie was laying on the ground. Since the two friends were out they did not notice the scream of a child. A few minutes later a child's soul entered the parts and service room while another entered Puppet's room. They both faded into the two friends. Puppet woke up later and rubbed his head. "What happened? The picture!" Puppet looked around for the heart shaped picture. He found it on its back. He took a deep breath and turned it over. The picture was of Goldie giving Puppet a kiss on the cheek. Puppet had forgotten about that kiss. It was after Valentine's Day. A huge wave of guilt swept over Puppet. " Poor Goldie. She was trying to make everything ok again, and I….I…" Puppet rushed to the door with his mask. "AND I COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Puppet was running to parts and service. When he got to the door he knocked and shouted "Goldie! Goldie?! I'm so sorry. I acted awful. I read the note in the album. Goldie? Goldie I'm coming in!" Puppet tried to open the door but it was locked. He kept yelling for Goldie to open the door. Finally Goldie started to open her eyes. "Puppet I'm so-" Goldie started to say when something or someone was fighting for control inside of her. "Goldie are you ok?! Goldie please tell me you're okay?!" Puppet started panicking. He started slamming himself against the door. " Puppet he-" Goldie passed out again just as Puppet broke the door down. Puppet looked for Goldie and then looked down to see her on the ground. "GOLDIE!" Puppet ran to her side and put his head to her chest to listen to her heart. She was still alive. "Don't worry Goldie I'm here!" Puppet couldn't help but feel guilty. It was his fault that his best friend in the world was hurt. "Hang on Goldie" Puppet picked her up and ran to his room.

He layed her on his bed. When she was tucked in and safe Puppet got a cloth and started to clean her wounds. Sometime later Puppet started feeling tiered. He didn't want to move Goldie out of his bed so he could sleep there. Instead he moved her over a little and layed next to her. He looked at her for a bit then put his hand on her face and whispered, "I'm sorry Goldie. Don't worry I'll care for you until you get better." Goldie smiled in her sleep and Puppet smiled back. Soon they were both asleep. The next morning Puppet woke up feeling different. He felt angry. He felt like he wanted to hurt who ever was near. He turned over and saw Goldie sleeping next to him. He quickly snapped out of it incase he accidentally hurt her. He got out of the bed and changed. He then went to his couch with the album Goldie left him. He looked over all the pictures. He suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to cry. "Goldie please wake up. I'm so sorry for everything. You just scared me so much when you didn't move. You may not know, but I care about you a lot. If you no when you wake up, I will do everything to make you happy and keep you safe. I can't live without you. You are my best friend. I need to listen to your voice. Just *sniff* please wake up." Puppet held the book to his face and cried.

While Puppet cried his heart out, he didn't notice the sounds of foot steps. Puppet then felt arms surround him and embrace him in a warm hug. He slowly looked to his side and saw Goldie sitting next to him, hugging him. "Goldie!" Puppet was filled with so much happiness that he pulled her on top of him as he layed down on the couch. Goldie laughed as he held her in the air. He then lowered her down onto his chest and hugged her. "Goldie I was so worried about you. I'm so sorry for what I did. I was letting my anger get the best of me. I read the note and looked at the photos and realized that I could never live without you!" Puppet was starting to cry again and he could tell Goldie was crying when she responded, "I was worried about you to Puppet. I thought that I had lost the real you forever! I forgive you." The two hugged some more and then Goldie got up and grabbed her head. Puppet rushed to his feet and helped her to the couch. " What's wrong Goldie? Are you okay?" Goldie closed her eyes. "All of a sudden I feel mad!" Puppet was confused, "like angry?" Goldie shook her head "No like crazy." Puppet didn't know what to do. " This morning I felt angry for some reason. Maybe it's just the stress or som-" Puppet grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "Puppet! Are you okay?" Goldie tried to go to him, but fell on her side on the couch. "I don't know. I feel angry!" Puppet started feeling hot. Puppet took his shirt off, but it didn't help him cool off. "Puppet what's going on?!" Goldie was grabbing her head and shaking. "I don't know!" Puppet hadn't ment to yell but he couldn't help it. He felt so angry. He looked up at Goldie and was confused when he saw her wearing a purple jacket. "She wasn't wearing those before." Puppet thought to himself. His head started hurting so he gripped it. "What is happening?!" Puppet yelled angrily.

 **I know its a bit random, but I just felt like it and didn't know how to work it into the story well.**


	5. We need answers

Goldie: *started walking twords Puppet. He was trapped and couldn't move! She smiled creepily* I'm crazy baby! And I'm going to turn you into a mangle of death!* she started punching and kicking**she punched him so hard that he snapped out of his trance and turned back to his normal self.*

Puppet: What happened? Goldie what happened to you?!

Goldie frowned and whispered "Save them". Puppet was confused. Goldie's eyes went white and she fell backwards. Puppet caught her before she hit the ground.

Goldie: you…...can't!

Puppet slapped Goldie and she snapped out of her trance.

Goldie: Hey! What happened?

Puppet: Sorry I had to get you back. Something happened to us that made you go crazy and me go angry.

Puppet and Goldie looked at themselves and the at each other. Then Goldie's eye went gold. She spoke in a female demonic voice and then in her own voice.

Demon Goldie: Me and you. Why don't we see who is better. We don't have to be one in the same thing!

Goldie: No!

Demon Goldie: I know you two are in love, but we want revenge and we will have what we want!

Goldie: Noooooo!

Puppet built up in rage. One eye went red. When he looked at Goldie he saw him! A purple man.

Puppet: You!

Purple man/Goldie: who me?

Puppet: yes you! What did you do with Goldie?!

Purple man/Goldie: what are you talking about?

Puppet: Don't act clueless purple man!

Purple man/Goldie: who's the purple man? It's me Goldie!

Puppet: I will kill you for what you did to me and the others! And for what you did to Goldie!

Purple man/Goldie: no Puppet it's me! It's me!

Puppet: I'll make this as painful as I can! Now tell me where Goldie is!

Puppet grabbed Goldie and flung her into the neighboring building.

Purple man/ Goldie: Puppet don't make me fight you!

Puppet: Well then it will just be easier for me!

Puppet started punching Goldie. Goldie blocked all the attacks and punched Puppet in the face. While he held his nose, Goldie tried to escape. She flew to the back of the pizzeria and onto a hill with a cherry tree on the top. This was one of Goldie's favorite places to go. She hid in the leaves and didn't move when Puppet landed on the hill. He looked around. Goldie didn't understand what was going on. She knew one thing she could do to get her loved one back. Goldie waited until Puppet was standing right underneath her. When he did she pulled him up by his shirt and kissed him on the lips.

Puppet froze. His vision started to return to normal and he soon started kissing back. After a while the two broke apart. Goldie put Puppet back down on the grown.

Puppet: I-I-I'm sorry Goldie. I don't know what came over me.

Goldie: I don't know what's going on eaither. Whatever it is though, it's starting to scare me!

Puppet pulled Goldie into a hug.

Puppet: I know, but we'll figure out what's happening and find a way to stop it.

She broke away from him and looked at him in the eyes.

Puppet (in his mind): God she is so beautiful! Even in the darkest moments.

Goldie: You know who we have to talk to.

Puppet: Who?

Goldie: Freddy.

Puppet glared.

Puppet: What?! No way!

Goldie: I know that we both don't like them, but he has been here the longest and he might know what's happening an-

Puppet: Don't like him?! I despise him! I despise them all! You remember what they did to us?! To you!

Goldie held Puppet's hands which made him calm down. Goldie then pulled him into a hug.

Goldie: I know how much you despise them, but right now they are our only lead to what's happening.

Puppet sighed and rubbed Goldie's head making her smile.

Puppet: Okay fine, but if he tries to hurt you then I'm going to rip his head off.

Goldie giggled.

Goldie: Deal. Now let's go.

Goldie grabbed Puppet's hand and dragged him back to the pizzeria.


	6. A Breaking Point

For those who have read my story, you will know that this is all fan made. I know that Goldie has been around longer than Freddy, but in my story

Goldie has spent years in the parts and service room. When they threw her in there after being replaced, she didn't really have any reason to come

out. When she finally did come out she met the toys who were not that nice to her. Then she met Puppet and so on. I don't want to spoil the rest of

the story, but I will say that more will be explained in a later chapter :). I also wanted to tell you guys that I have another story already out, and

another one to come. I wrote a total of FIVE stories a while ago and now I can start sharing them. None of them are connected to each other.


	7. Captive

When Goldie and Puppet arrived back they saw the toys cleaning up rubble from the broken roof. Goldie and Puppet both looked at each other as they remembered how they forgot to clean their mess.

Toy Freddy: It's them!

Goldie and Puppet looked at the toys who had now noticed their presence. The girls started walking towards them. Puppet was ready for a fight, but Goldie put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Puppet sighed and walked forward.

Puppet: We aren't looking for any trouble. We just want t-

Puppet was interrupted by Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy: GET THEM!

The girls pinned Goldie down and started tying her up.

Goldie: Hey!

Puppet: Goldie! Stay away from her!

Puppet ran to the girls, but stopped when he felt something hit him in the head. He turned around and saw Toy Freddy holding a metal pipe. Everything went dark for Puppet as he fell to the ground. When Puppet woke up he was in a dark room with metal bars splitting the room in half.

Puppet: Urgh what happened?

Goldie: mmmmhhhh mhhhhh mmmmhhhh!

Puppet: Goldie?! Is that you?! Where are you?!

Puppet stood and saw a glimpse of a golden skirt on the other side of the bars.

Puppet: I'm coming Goldie just hold on!

Puppet ran to the bars, but was yanked back by something causing him to fall to the ground. He stood up and tried to walk to the bars, but was pulled back again.

Puppet: What in the world?

Puppet looked back and saw a steel chain bind him to the wall with a metal clasp around his waist. He tried pulling at it. No luck. He turned to Goldie.

Puppet: Goldie did they hurt you? I can't see you where are you?

A bright golden light lit up the dark room. Puppet was then able to see Goldie in the corner with her hands tied together and a white cloth in her mouth.

Goldie: mmmmhhhhhhh mmmmh mmmmmhhh.

Puppet: I can't understand you hold on.

He used his powers to remove the cloth from Goldie's mouth before being shocked. He yelped and then looked at Goldie.

Goldie: Don't use your powers or else you will get shocked! I'm fine. After you were knocked out I beat Bon Bon up and didn't stop until Toy Chica started crying. She begged me to stop. We soon reached an agreement that I would let Bon Bon live if we could talk to Freddy. As soon as Bon Bon was safe they tied us up and threw us in here. I put a hex on Bon Bon and threatened to kill her if they didn't hold their end of the deal. Toy Freddy is informing Freddy of the situation as we speak.

Puppet looked down at his chains and then at Goldie's.

Puppet: Goldie you could use your powers to free us and we can leave.

Goldie: We can't. We need to ask Freddy about what's been happening.

Before Puppet could respond the door opened and Toy Freddy stood there.

Toy Freddy: Freddy will see you now.


	8. She was NOT ready for Freddy!

Toy Chica united Goldie and Mangle grabbed Puppet's chains.

Toy Freddy: Leave his chains on.

Puppet's chains were left on as Mangle walked him as if he were a dog. The toys led them to one of the party rooms. In the middle was a table with Freddy on one side and one chair on the other.

Freddy: Please have a seat.

Puppet motioned for Goldie to take the seat.

Freddy: Leave us!

The toys left the room after tieing Puppet to the corner. Freddy didn't make eye contact with him, only Goldie. Puppet didn't like the way Freddy looked at her.

Freddy: So what can I do for you my dear?

Goldie: Well, something strange happened to me and Puppet today. Puppet became really angry and I acted like a crazy person. We don't know what's going on so we were hoping you would know.

Freddy leaned back in his chair and stared at Goldie for a while. Puppet saw Goldie try to avoid eye contact. Then Freddy did something that surprised Goldie and Puppet both. Freddy walked around the table and put a hand on top of Goldie's. Goldie blushed and Puppet turned red with anger.

Freddy: Yes I know exactly what is going on and I think I can advise you.

Goldie: R-really?

Freddy: Yes. You see Goldie, Puppet has been your friend for a very long time and during that time you two have grown feelings for eachother. Am I right?

The two both blushed at this question.

Goldie: Y-y-yes that's true, but-

Freddy then picked Goldie up and put her in his lap as he sat on the table.

Freddy: Listen Goldie. This is all happening because you two were never meant to be together. His soul was made to be alone. Why else do you think we kept him in a box?

Goldie looked over at Puppet who returned her gaze with a look of concern.

Freddy: And your soul Goldie was made of love, kindness, and strength. Pure _gold._ The only problem is that your soul's heart already belongs to another.

Puppet started pulling at his chains, trying to break free from them.

Freddy: Tell me Goldie. Are you nervous right now?

Goldie: I-I-I-I

Freddy: Do you feel warm?

Puppet pulled at his chains harder as Goldie started sweating a little.

Freddy: Would you blush if I did this?

Freddy stood up and dipped Goldie. Just like he said, she was kicking the wall were the chains connected. He looked down and saw a small pocket knife. Freddy went in for the kill as Puppet tried picking at the lock with the knife.

Freddy: Goldie? What would happen if I did this.

 **Warning! What happens next may make some readers mad and cause them to throw their device across the room. If you can not handle extreme jerkiness then I advise you not to finish the chapter. You have been warned!**

Freddy pulled Goldie in and kissed her. Goldie's eyes went wide as she looked at Puppet. He was angry. Really angry! He started pulling at the chains again and managed to crack the wall a bit. Then something started to glow in Goldie. She found herself kissing back! She didn't know what else to do.


	9. A great performance

Puppey stood there and watched for a minute. Anger built up inside of him.

Puppet: How dare you!

Puppet broke free from the chains and charged at Freddy. Goldie opened her eyes in time and jumped out of the way as Puppet punched Freddy against the wall.

Puppet: Stupid bear! No one kisses my Goldie and lives to tell the tale!

Goldie just stood there shocked about what had just happened. Puppet started beating Freddy up until it looked like he was going to pass out. Goldie walked up behind Puppet and put her head on his shoulder.

Goldie: Puppet I don't think he knows anything.

Puppet turned to her and noded. Goldie took his hand and the two walked out the door and back to prize corner.

Goldie: There has to be something that can tell us what's going on?

Puppet: Maybe there is something in the Fazbear files in the office.

Goldie: Great idea lets go look.

The two walked down the hall to the security office.

Goldie: Oh great! The security guard is in there. Now how are we going to get in?

Puppet: I have an idea, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow night.

Goldie: Okay.

Security guard: Oh come on! Why is the Marrionette out of its box? And is that Golden Freddy?! What is she doing out here?!

Puppet: Oh please! We're leaving so quit your worrying!

Security guard: You bet you are!

The security guard flashed his light at Goldie causing her to cover her eyes and back away.

Goldie: ahhhh! Hey cheap move!

Puppet: Come on Goldie let's go.

Puppet walked Goldie back to the parts and service room and then returned to his box. The clock chimed 6:00. Puppet watched the security guard leave as children and families walked through the door.

*Next Night*

As soon as the night guard sat down in his chair, Goldie and Puppet stared at the closest camera. Now was the time to get the night guard and then get the files. Unfortunately Puppet couldn't leave because of his music box, but Goldie's goal was to be a distraction until the music ran out.

Goldie: Oh night guard!

Goldie was now standing in the door frame. The night guard quickly put on a Freddy head, but Goldie just pretend she didn't notice while continuing her act.

Goldie: Night guard I need your help please.

Night guard/ fake Freddy: With what Golden Freddy?

Goldie: Foxy lost his hook and I can't find a spare one. Could you please follow me?

Night guard/ fake Freddy: Nice try Golden Freddy!

He then flashed his light at her and she ran to one of the party rooms.

Night guard: That'll keep her out for a little bit.

For the first time since the night began, there was silence. Something was wrong. The silence gave the night guard an uneasy feeling.

Night guard: hmmmm. It's quiet. Too quiet.

Then the silence was broken by music.

Night guard: What's wrong with th-

The music got louder followed by something in the vent.

Night guard: It kind of sounds like….Oh cryp! The music box!

The night guard rushed to his tablet and checked on prize corner. He watched in horror as Puppet climbed out of the box and disappeared.

Night guard: Things could not get any worse!

Goldie: It's me!

Goldie popped into the office with glowing black eyes and white pupils. The night guard tried to grab his flashlight, but Goldie was one step ahead. She grabbed him and held him down in his chair. The music grew louder.

Night guard: W-w-what do you want f-f-from me?

Goldie: It's me!

Night guard: p-p-please! I'll give you anything you want! Just let me go!

Puppet: We might just take you up on that offer.

Puppet: Hold him still Goldie!

The night guard was kicking and punching. Goldie and Puppet had to move him onto the floor because he tried to roll away in the chair.

Goldie: I'm trying! Stay still for a minute!

The night guard kicked Goldie in the face and she released her grip on him.

Puppet: Goldie!

He ran to her aid while the night guard tried to get away. The night guard found himself against a wall with spare parts.

Goldie: Where do you think you're going?!

Goldie started walking towards him with black eyes. When she started running, the night guard grabbed a sharp metal pipe and held it in front of him. He closed his eyes and looked away. Then there was silence. The night guard opened his eyes.

Night guard: Oh God!

Puppet: Noooo!

Goldie stood there with the pipe speared right through her chest with blood staining her clothes and dripping down her back and front. She just stood there, shaking as tears formed in her eyes. She slowly turned around to face Puppet. He started shaking. She took a few shaking steps until she fell. Puppet ran and caught her. The night guard ran over to them.

Night guard: Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!

Puppet: Goldie?! Hang in there for a second! I'll heal you, but I need you to stay with me!

Puppet took off his mask and put it on Goldie. The night guard pulled the pipe out as Goldie started to heal quickly. Soon she was back to normal and the night guard and Puppet helped her up.

Night guard: I feel terrible! Tell me what I can do to make it up to you?

Goldie: Strange things have been happening to me and Puppet and we don't know why. We thought that there was something in the Fazbear file's that might help. Do you know where the files are?

Night guard: Yes I do! Wait right here.

The night guard ran to the desk and opened a drawer with a key in it. He then went to a door by the spare parts and unlocked it. He ran inside and came out later with three big boxes filled with papers.

Night guard: Here are boxes on you, Golden Freddy, and news reports about the pizzeria.

Puppet took the boxes and teleported them to his room.

Puppet: Thank you and sorry for scaring you. Don't think that this means that we are friends now because we aren't.

Goldie whispered into the security guard's ear.

Goldie: But next time I _will_ get you!

Puppet and Goldie then teleported to Puppet's room. The two high fived.

Puppet: Good work! I think we fooled him!

Goldie: yeah, but that pipe hurt. I expect a knife or something. Good job acting.

The two laughed. Goldie sat on the bed and started reading about Puppet while Puppet read about Goldie.

*A break from the story*

 **I have recently been uploading my stories close together because I really want to share it with you guys. But since I have been uploading all of my chapters so close together, I only have a couple left. Keep in mind that I wrote these not so long ago. The good news is that I still love my story so much that I spend all my free time writing! This means that the story will still continue as I write more chapters. That also means that you should expect chapters to be a little more spaced out, and not daily. I won't make it so long that I'm only posting one chapter a week, but instead maybe two or three a week.**

 ***** still a break from the story*

Goldie: Hello to all the people reading right now!

Puppet: Hi

Goldie: This is a special message brought to you by your truly.

Puppet: The author will be starting a new story,

Goldie: Yes another one

Puppet: But this time she will be starting from scratch!

Goldie: Yep! It will not be a story that she has started before. A whole new story starring your favorite characters!

Puppet: And here's the BEST part!

Goldie: The author will be open for suggestions from you!

 **That's right! I will be writing a new story and I would love it if you would help me out! What characters would you like to see?**

 ***** Still a break*

Goldie: Tell them the best part!

Puppet: Goldie I think we should let the author finish up here.

Goldie: Awwww.

 **Oh yeah! The best part is that YOU can be in it! If you have an oc that you would like to be recognize then message me their info. You can also choose whether you would like them to appear from the beginning or come in later. Thank you for reading and see you guys next time!**

 **Oh yeah and one more thing that is extremely important to the story! Goldie and Puppet will have to face a challenge that will change their lives and relationship for the better or worse! If you are still reading then I am about to share an important message! Goldie and Puppet wi-**

 ***Now I will let the suspense of what I was going to say get the best of you and make you go crazy :)***


	10. A Hidden Message?

*40 mins later*

Goldie: Have you found anything yet?

She hung upside down from the bed and looked at Puppet who was on the sofa. He looked up at her and smiled.

Puppet: Only thing interesting is your full name. Fredbear Roseabella Golden Freddy Fazbear.

Goldie blushed and then smiled.

Goldie: I wouldn't speak if I were you Marionette Matthew Puppeteer.

The two friends laughed. Puppet went back to searching the files. Goldie put the files she was looking at next to her and picked up the other box of files. She started reading them until she came across a news article.

Goldie: Hey Puppet look at this.

She held the article out for him to grab and he read it out loud.

Puppet: "Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria grand opening! A magical place for kids and grown ups alike! Come on down to meet Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy! Opening hours 6 am- 12 pm" what does this have to do with what's happening?

Goldie: Just keep reading the articles.

Puppet picked up another newspaper and started reading.

Puppet: " 2 children kidnapped and murdered at Freddy Fazbear's. Bodies and murderer not found."

He picked up another one.

Puppet: "Introducing a new face at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria! Master Puppet!"

Puppet looked up at Goldie.

Goldie: It looks like you were originally going to be in the first pizzeria, but then something happened last minute.

Puppet: What happened?

Goldie: Keep reading.

Puppet picked up another paper.

Puppet: " Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria closed down due to legal reasons." What does that mean?!

Goldie held up a tape recording.

Goldie: Only one way to find out. We need to listen to Phone Guy's recordings.

Puppet: How did these get here?

Goldie: I may have teleported into the file room and borrowed it.

Puppet smiled and took the tape. He put it into a player and pressed play.

 ***This is not the same messages from the game. These are my own***

" Hello and welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! A magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where magic and fun come alive! If you are hearing this then chances are you're the night guard. Right now we currently have two animatronics which are female and male. I know that animatronics aren't supposed to have genders, but these do. Now each are programmed with basics like what songs to sing and what to do incase of an emergency, but one of them has a remote feature that is not present in the other. Now the male one has always been a bit glitchy so the staff decided to install the control into it just in case. The female one doesn't have this feature, but she does have a tendency to roam around more. Something about them not having a proper night mode. I don't know, but they do both move around in the night. Just a heads up. So with that being said watch the animatronics, don't let them into your office, don't let anyone into the building, and try not to be bored to death. Alright have a good night!"

Puppet and Goldie looked at each other. Goldie took the tape out and put another one in.

Puppet: How many are there in total?

Goldie: Six. Some of them are short.

Puppet laid down on the bed with Goldie curled up next to him.

"Hello Hello? Oh um hi. It's me again. So you made it to night two. Wow that's cool. I forgot to tell you yesterday the names of the animatronics. The male one is named Spring Bonnie and the female one…..well…..so um if you've heard the rumors right now that have been spread among the staff, then you'll know about the glitch. Yeah during the day the female animatronic started glitching. The two were performing when her eyes and voice glitched. She started stumbling and one of her eyes turned black with a glowing white pupil! Creepy right?! The staff had to take her backstage and fix her before anyone got suspicious. So since yo-...and if i-...you need t-...and don't wor-...so yeah. Anyway see you tomorrow night!"

Puppet looked at Goldie confused.


	11. That's us!

Puppet: What happened with the tape?

Goldie: I don't know? Maybe it broke? Let's listen to the next one.

She put the next tape in and layed down next to Puppet again.

"Hey um do you think you could watch the animatronics really carefully? Something happened today and know she isn't acting right. She tried to stuff an employee into an empty suit in the back. We had to shut her down, but she kept coming back on. I don't know what is going on, but just make sure they don't do anything. We have a birthday party scheduled for tomorrow. Keep safe and watch out for that female animatronic. Good night."

This time Puppet put the next tape in.

"Hello? What are you still doing there?! Didn't you hear? The place is closed down! No one's supposed to go in or out of the building. Especially previous employees. You know what just stay there. It's safer than trying to leave now. There was a murder and now none of them are acting right. Two kids were reported missing, but they were found dead in the animatronics suits! We might open up again in the summer. You will be moved to the day shift, and I might take the night shift. We do have one last event scheduled for tomorrow. The company had just ordered a new animatronic. They want to use it tomorrow so that kids will want to come back when we open again or something like that. Anyway it's name is _Marionette_ and it's some sort of _puppet_ thing. You know I never liked that thing. It was always thinking and the way it looked at _her_. When Goldie walked into the room, he would just stop working and stare. Oh yeah Goldie is a nickname for the Golden Freddy animatronic. The puppet thing only says things like "give gifts" and "give life". It's just weird. Anyway just finish up here and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Goldie: One more left.

Puppet: Hey look at the title.

Puppet showed the tape to Goldie. The writing was different from the other labels on the tapes. Goldie read it out loud.

Goldie: "It's Me!" That's what I say!

 **Okay that's it for a bit. That's the last chapter pre-written. I will take the weekend to write more. The next one might be up by Tuesday or Monday. Thanks for reading and make sure to send in your OC for a chance of being in my next story. That story's first chapter will be up by Monday. Thanks again!**


	12. A Purple Man

Goldie took the tape and quickly put it in the player. Two familiar voices stood out.

"Golden Freddy: Do you want to start love?

Marrionette: Ok. Ready?

Golden Freddy: Yep. Alright go!

Marionette: Hello. If _he_ is hearing this then your plan backfired. _We_ are still here. _We_ are still alive.

Golden Freddy: And _we_ want _revenge!_ We will wait for you. We know you will come back and this time we will b-

*crashing sound*

Marionette: what was that?!

Golden Freddy: It seems our _friend_ is back. Let's go!

Marionette: Okay I'll grab the camera."

Goldie: That was our voices! Quick help me find that video tape!

The two searched all of the boxes.

Puppet: It's not here! Dang it!

He kicked Goldie's file box over and the two heard a thud. Goldie walked over to the box. A tape was at the very bottom in a broken box. Goldie put the tape in an old tape player. A video appeared. The voices were the same as the tape, but Goldie and Puppet couldn't see them.

" Goldie: So we heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Are you ready Golden?

Golden: Are you ready Puppet?"

Puppet: Golden? Puppet?

The camera turned around to show two people. One was a girl with long golden hair. She wore a gold and black dress and white boots. The

boy was wearing a black shirt and pants with a mask. Goldie and Puppet looked at each other.

" Golden: Here we go.

*the door opened and there was oil every where. *

Puppet: Careful.

Golden: Puppet look!"

There was a golden bunny laying on the ground.

Puppet: Is that?

Golden had tears in her eyes as she buried her face in Puppet's chest.

Puppet: Spring Bonnie. Golden I think we should look around.

Golden:o-okay

The two started looking around. The camera was with Puppet so they couldn't see Golden.

Puppet: hmmmmm

Puppet was looking at a golden badge. There was a scream.

Puppet: Golden where are you?!

The camera turned around to see Golden with a white face.

Puppet: Golden are you okay?

Golden fell to the ground revealing an axe in her back. Blood formed on the ground and the camera shook. Goldie screamed and Puppet

jumped back off the bed. The camera fell down and so did Puppet. There was a pipe in his head. Goldie screamed again and Puppet hugged

her tight. The camera was picked up and placed somewhere where the whole room was visible. Staring back at it was a man. A _purple_ man."

 **Alright that's it for now. Question? Do you guys like the romance or is there another that you would like. I'm asking because my story (that could feature you) might be a romance, but I'm not sure. If it is romance it might not be GoldiexPuppet. It might be a ManglexFoxy or something. It will probably have Goldie and Puppet pop up every now and then 'cause they are my fave ship. Also I am thinking of doing a video on my YouTube channel(** **channel/UCyy5-fPCHRmmu0_bEed24Pg) about my stories so watch out for that. Bye for now :)**


	13. A Reminder

**Remember:**

 **I will be writting a new story soon and I already have one person send me their info (kind of). The story will be called "A Vixen's Golden Love". It will be romance, mystery, and adventure. All of my stories (including the new one) will have the next chapter out by Monday or Tuesday.**

 **Thank you for your patience :)**


	14. A Gift of Love

Goldie: Puppet I don't like this!

Puppet stroked her hair.

Puppet: I know, but we need to keep watching.

"Purple man: why hello there. My name is Purple Man. And I am here to finish the job. Anyone gets in my way and they will jo-

There was a bright light.

?: It's me. It's me. It's me. It's us!

With a blast of light the purple man runs for the Spring Bonnie suit. He starts laughing.

Purple man: Hahahahaha!

Then there is a lock sound followed by screaming.

Purple man: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The bright light starts to fade and the purple man starts bleeding out.

?: It's me."

There is a moment of silence for a bit. Goldie then reaches down and holds up a newspaper.

Goldie: "Fazbear's pizzeria burns down. Spring Bonnie, Golden Freddy, and Puppet animatronic suits recovered and will soon be repaired."

Puppet: So that is who we used to be?

Goldie: I guess so. Why don't I remember any of that though?

Puppet: I don't know, but if that's what happened in the past not long ago then where is Spring Bonnie?!

Goldie: I don't know. I think all of this mystery stuff is stressing us out. Maybe we should take a break for a couple of days.

Puppet: Yeah maybe.

*1 year later*

Puppet: Hey Goldie.

Goldie: Yes Puppet?

Puppet handed Goldie a golden box with a black ribbon.

Puppet: Merry Christmas!

 ***Yes I am really doing this and if you have a problem with it then deal with it :)***

Goldie: Awww Puppet! You shouldn't have. Here I got you something to.

Goldie handed Puppet a black box with gold ribbon.

Puppet: Okay we both open them on three okay?

Goldie: Okay!

Puppet: 1!

Goldie: 2!

Puppet: 3!

Goldie opened her box fastest. Inside was a necklace. There was a heart on it that was half black and half gold. The chain was silver and had small golden jewels scattered on it. There was also a hat just like the one Goldie wore except it was gold with a black stripe.

Goldie: Puppet. I don't know what to say. I love it!

Puppet opened his box. In it was a small charm bracelet. ***I know it's kind of girly for a guy, but it will have great importance later on ;)*** The chain was silver. It had different charms on it. One was a small gold bear, another was a small black puppet, another was like the necklace Puppet gave Goldie (a gold and black heart), a small blue and purple present, and a white mask that looked just like the one Puppet had. n the box was also wireless black headphones. Puppet hugged Goldie.

Puppet: Goldie this is the best I've ever gotten! Thank you so much!

Goldie laughed and hugged back.

Goldie: Your welcome and thank you for the gift. I love it so much!

Puppet tried to kiss Goldie, but she stopped him.

Goldie: Hold on now. Not until your in costume!

Puppet frowned. All week Goldie had told him that they would both wear Christmas costumes. Puppet didn't know what Goldie would dress up as. He did not like the idea. Puppet preferred black, but if it made Goldie happy then he would have to do it.

Puppet: really? Aw come on!

Puppet tried to kiss Goldie, but every time he tried to she would stop him.

Goldie: Well if you won't change then.

With a snap of her finger Goldie teleported away.

Goldie: Then I'll make you!

With another snap of her fingers, Puppet found himself standing with no cloths on (except his boxers which were black and white stripes).

Puppet: GOLDIE!

Goldie: *gigle* Well I guess now you have no choice.

She smiled big as Puppet walked to his room to change. Goldie did the same.

*Puppet's POV*

I walked to my bed where a Santa suit was. I put it on and tightened the belt around the waist. No way I was putting a pillow in it to make me look fat! Once dressed I walked out and looked for Goldie.

Puppet: Goldie?!

Goldie: Hold on I'm changing. I want it to be a surprise so cover your eyes!

I did as I was told and covered my eyes. I wonder what her costume will be? Maybe a rain deer or an elf. Maybe a gingerbread girl. Now I want gingerbread.

Puppet: Goldie hurry up! This waiting is making me hungry!

Goldie: okay ready!

*3rd person*

Goldie walked out and Puppet's mouth hung open.

Goldie: Do you like it?


	15. Back again

Goldie walked out in front of Puppet. She was wearing a red tank top with a red skirt. She also wore a white belt, white short gloves, a Santa hat, and her gold and black heart necklace.

Puppet: Wow. Can we go get some gingerbread now?

Goldie laughed and the two walked to the kitchen. Once they ate their gingerbread they went to hang out in Puppet's room.

Goldie: Ow!

Puppet: What is it?

Goldie: Nothing. My head is just hurting me.

Puppet: Maybe you should sit down.

Puppet guided Goldie to a chair. She held her head and screamed.

Puppet: Goldie?! What's wrong?!

Goldie: It's back! Argh!

Goldie's cloths started changing colors. Puppet didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Goldie, but he knew he had to to free her. Before Puppet could get to Goldie he grabbed his own head.

Goldie: Marionette? Are you here?

Puppet and Goldie lost control and the other side took over.

Marionette: Yes Tangle I'm here.

Tangle: You know I hate that name!

Marionette: Fine. Yes I'm here _Golden_.

Golden: Good.

Marionette: You know I'll still never forgive you.

Golden: Are you really going to start that again?! How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me!

Marionette: Okay cool it! Last time we fought over this we ended up disappearing for what a year? If we want to stay us we need to save our strength.

Marionette was looking at all the stuff in Puppet's room. Golden was looking at herself in the mirror.

Golden: What happened to us? Why are our cloths different? And I'm tired of the crazy look.

Golden's cloths changed colors to a dark purple and dark gold.

Golden: Close enough.

Marionette changed his colors to black and his hair back to normal.

Marionette: We may not have much time. Spread out and start looking for the items.

Marionette started searching everywhere while Golden searched Goldie's room.

*Goldie's room*

Golden: Items. Items. Items. Where are her itemes of emotion?

Golden looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled.

Golden: Well look at that.

She took off the necklace and examined it.

*Puppet's room*

Marionette: Let's see. He loves that girl right? Maybe a gift from her? Let me check the information.

Marionette pulled out a pice of paper.

Marionette: It says a symbol of love. Where am I going to find something like that in here?! How am I even going to know if it was given to him by that gi-

Marionette stopped and looked at his wrist. He saw the charm bracelet and smiled darkly.

Marionette: Perfect. Golden!

Golden appeared.

Golden: I found an item. You?

Marionette: Yes.

Golden then fell to her knees.

Marionette: What's wrong?!

Golden: She's taking control! Quickly take the necklace before I-

Golden fell backwards as her cloths changed. Goldie took control again.

Goldie: Puppet?

She looked at Marionette.

Goldie: Give me back my Puppet!

She stopped when he screamed. He dropped to his knees and held his head. Puppet then took control again.

Puppet: Goldie?

Goldie hugged Puppet.

Goldie: Your back! It happened again.

Puppet: yeah. We need to figure out what they're up to.

The pice of paper that Marionette had floated down and landed on the floor. Goldie picked it up.

Goldie: Puppet look! It looks like some sort of ritual or something.

Puppet: yeah but for what?

Goldie: Look there are side notes. Items needed an item of love from each lover, the death weapon, ashes from the burning flames, 3 drops of blood, and the body of the dead. What is all of this for?

Puppet: Look something is on the back.

Goldie flipped it over and read the writing out loud.

Goldie: Taking the gift of life back or Delivering the soul to its rightful place. I still don't get it.

Puppet: Well whoever keeps taking control of us must know what they want.

Goldie: Yes maybe we need to somehow figure out what that is. But how?

Puppet: Maybe by communication?

Goldie: How do we do that?

Puppet: hmmmmm. Maybe we can check the building. There has to be something that could help us.

Goldie: Ok. You check the top half of the building and I'll check the basement.

Puppet: okay deal. Meet back here in 40 or if you find something.

Goldie: Okay good luck.

Goldie and Puppet both changed back into their normal clothes and Goldie went to the basement.

The basement was dark and moist. Goldie had to use a light coming from her hand to see. She started looking around. She knew that there used to be an older pizzeria under this one. Everything was wet or burnt. Goldie stopped when she ran into something.

Goldie: Ow! What was that?

Goldie held her hand down close to the grown. She gasped when she read the sign that she ran into.

Goldie: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Home of _Golden Freddy, Spring Bonnie, and Marionette Puppeteer_ "


	16. A box of the two souls

Goldie: This must be the the pizzeria where Golden and Marionette lived. That means there must be something here that could help us communicate with who ever is trying to control us.

Goldie kept looking around until she found a room with a bunch of papers in it. In the middle of the room was a purple box with blue ribbon. Goldie walked up to the box and saw a lock.

Goldie: hmmm a key must be around here somewhere.

Suddenly a keypad started glowing on the wall next to Goldie. She walked over to it and saw a clear glass casing with a key in it. The keypad was the lock and it had a word password.

Goldie: This must be Marionette's. What would his password be? How about pizza?

Goldie typed it in and it flashed red.

Goldie: Presents?

Wrong.

Goldie: Kids?

Wrong. Goldie was getting impatient.

Goldie: Puppet? Spring Bonnie? Marionette? Purple man? Golden?

When Goldie typed Golden it lit up green and it opened.

Goldie: Of course that's the password. What else would it be.

Goldie said sarcastically. She then laughed and then took the key. She walked over to the box and unlocked it. Inside was a small blue box with two golden locks.

Goldie: Another one?! Aw come on!

Goldie threw the box at the wall and one of the locks came off. She smiled and threw the box again and again to try and break the other lock. No luck. Goldie then searched the room.

*Upstairs with Puppet*

Puppet was in the Fazbear archives looking in boxes.

Puppet: Why are there so many boxes?!

There were shelves with hundreds of boxes. They were all in alphabetical order. It had been 20 minutes and Puppet had just finished looking through the A section.

Puppet: Ugh this will take all week to search all these boxes! I need a clue.

Goldie then appeared in front of him.

Goldie: Puppet! The building is located on top of the first pizzeria! I found a box and I need a key. Maybe it's in here. I'm going to go back down and look there to. Okay?

She then disappeared leaving Puppet alone again.

Puppet: Alright good talk. Let's see if she found a box with a lock on it then it probably belonged to Marionette. That's what I would do if I didn't want anyone to look in my box. So maybe.

Puppet walked down to the M section. He looked until he found a box labeled "Marionette Puppeteer". He took it out and started looking through it.

Puppet: Nothing. Really?! If he doesn't have the key then who would? If it were me, and it was, who would I trust with the key to unlock my secrets? Goldie.

Puppet then slapped himself in the face.

Puppet: Of course.

He teleported to the G section. He found Golden's box and opened it. In it was a small black key.

Puppet: Goldie I found the key!

Goldie appeared.

Goldie: Thanks no time to talk. Keep searching.

She took the key and teleported away. Puppet laughed.

Puppet: I wonder what they have on me?

*In the basement with Goldie*

Goldie took the black key and put it in the golden key hole. She turned it. Click.

Goldie: Yes!

She quickly opened the box and started looking through the papers.

Goldie: These are all files on the Fazbear history and how to give life. Oh here's something. "Talking to another spirit". And a tape. I better return back to Puppet.

Goldie took the paper and tape and teleported back to Puppet's room.

Goldie: Puppet!

Puppet appeared.

Puppet: Did you open the box? Was anything in it?

Goldie showed him the paper and tape. Puppet took the paper.

Puppet: Well let's do this then. Okay it says to stand in front of a mirror and recite the following words.

They stood in front of Puppet's mirror and Goldie said the words out loud.

Goldie: "S-A-V-E T-H-E-M. S-A-V-E T-H-E-M. S-A-V-E T-H-E-M.

With a blast of light Goldie and Puppet fell to the ground.

Goldie: Did it work?

Puppet: Um Goldie.

Puppet and Goldie saw Golden and Marionette on the ground rubbing their heads.

Goldie&Golden: Oh my Gosh!

Puppet&Marionette: No way!


	17. The darker side of the story

Puppet: Say what?!

Goldie: But…...you…...me…..us…...but…..the film…..you're….dead!

Golden: Get comfortable because this is a long story.

Puppet and Goldie sat down and the room went dark. Golden's face appeared as she moved her hands in a pattern. A golden dust formed and made pictures as she talked.

Golden: Long ago two children stayed after hours at Fredbear's Family Diner also know as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

A girl and a boy were shown being led into a room.

Golden: Until a mystery purple man took their lives and stuffing them into the Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie suits.

Golden's face faded again and this time Marionette's face appeared. He moved his hands, creating a dark purple dust.

Marionette: The two souls were asleep for a long time until someone figured out the truth.

A boy appeared and was shown looking in the Golden Freddy costume.

Marionette: The little girl that was murdered had a very very close friend. When she was reported missing, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He did his own investigation and using an enchantment, was able to communicate with his friend. She gave him a hint to look in the suit. Little did the two know, that a trader was among them.

Another little boy appeared in the background on the phone. Marionette's face disappeared and was replaced with Golden's.

Golden: The Spring Bonnie soul was jealous of the other two friend's love. He contacted the purple man and gave him the idea to kill again. The purple man returns and kills the friend, stuffing him into the newly bought suit. Over the years, the two friends wanted revenge. They waited until one day, the man returned.

Puppet: The tape.

Marionette's face also appeared.

Marionette: Yes. We happened to be recording the moment. As you saw in the tape, you will know that we were killed. What you don't know is that by dismantling us, we were really being set free. Not yet at rest, our souls cornered the man and drove him into the Spring Bonnie suit.

Golden: What we didn't know is that our old friend was still inside. He and the man were both put in extreme pain. We rested in peace until the company decided to use our suits again. The man took control of our old friend and used his new powers to take the life of two more children.

Marionette: Those children were forced into our suits. We witnessed their souls take over. That's how you two came to life. Later on we decided to take control back and finish what we started. The only problem is we didn't know how to control our appearance.

Golden: That's why we looked creepy. Anyway since we returned to our bodies, we were no longer allowed to return to the peace that our souls had finally used.

Goldie: Oh my Gold!

Puppet: So what will happen to us if your souls never find peace?

Golden and Marionette looked down with sadness. Golden looked up with tears in her eyes. Goldie looked at her and tears formed in her eyes to.

Goldie: No. No no no no no!

Golden: If our souls never find peace then they will end up replacing your souls. They will be trapped in a place where it will be almost impossible to return from.


	18. Him

After a while of sadness Golden and Marionette hold their heads in pain.

Golden: aaaaahhhh! Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!

Goldie: What's wrong?!

Marionette: We must return. Our time is up. Don't worry we will be back soon.

The two poofed into gold and dark purple dust. The dust then went in side of Goldie and Puppet.

Goldie: I guess we have to wait until they come back to find more clues on how to free them.

Puppet: Yep.

Goldie: There's one thing that bothers me though.

Puppet: What?

Goldie: If Golden and Marionette's costumes were saved does that mean that the Spring Bonnie suit was also saved?

Puppet knew where this was going. He did not like what Goldie was about to suggest.

Puppet: Goldie.

Goldie: Maybe we can go to the basement and do some investigating of our ow-

Puppet: No! You saw how dangerous Spring Bonnie and the man can be. I don't want you going down there without me or ever! We can let Golden and Marionette take care of that.

Goldie: But Puppet I-

Puppet: No! Absolutely not! Now go on and go to the parts and services room. It's almost 6. We shall not discuss this anymore.

Puppet walked away and Goldie teleported to her room. She laid on the bed.

Goldie: There are so many questions I have and the answer to some of them may be in the basement. Puppet knows that I can take care of myself. He treats me like I'm a fragile damsel in distress. Then again he hasn't been as protective as he used to be. I wish I could just sneak down there, but he would sense if I teleported and I'm too easy to see.

Goldie turned to her side and faced her closet. Something caught her eye. Hanging in her closet of gold was a black hooded cloak. She got up and examined it closer. She found a note near by.

"A girls got to do what a girls got to do. -Golden"

Goldie smiled and put the cloak on. In an instant the cloak changed color to the wall.

Goldie: Cool a cloak that camouflages!

*i had to do this for the benefit of the story*

Goldie ran out of the room and into the main party room. She quickly ducked behind an arcade game when she saw Puppet leave his box and into the kitchen. When he was gone she ran to the door of the basement. Once she closed the door behind her, she ran down the stairs and into the old pizzeria. Once inside she used a small flashlight to see everything. The walls were burnt and stained. She saw random papers all over the place. Goldie decided to check the office first since that was were the box was. She made her way in there and immediately noticed a pile of files on the desk. She sighed and took a seat, opening a file to start reading.

Goldie was half way threw the first stack when she heard a loud crashing sound.

Goldie: What was that?

She heared a moan which made her jump out of her seat. She grabbed her light and walked out into the hallway.

Goldie: Who's there?

The moan was heared again. Goldie slowly made her way to the kitchen. As soon as she opened the door and stepped in, she could hear Golden's voice.

Golden: No don't! Remember the tape! He could find you and get us! Run! Run back to Puppet and Marionette! Hurry!

Goldie: Why? What's going to get me-

?: Save them. Save them. Save them.

Goldie started to run and the chanting grew louder. When she made it to the door she ran out and straight for prize corner. She saw Puppet look at her with concern.

Puppet: Goldie what's wrong?

Goldie hid behind him as she watched the door.

Goldie: Okay I know you said not to go back there, but I just had to. Long story short I'm sorry and please save me!

Puppet didn't know whether to be angry, concerned, or scared.

Puppet: Save you from what?

Just then the door flung open and a dark figure appeared. Puppet got ready to protect Goldie from whatever happened next. Out of the shadows an animatronic walked out.

?: Well if it isn't my two favorite people in the whole world.

His eyes were purple and green. He looked like his suit was burned and then used as a coffin.

Puppet: Who are you and what do you want?!

The figure laughed and Puppet felt Marionette talk to him.

Marionette: Whatever you do, don't let Goldie and Golden run away or h-

Puppet was to concerned about Goldie's safety to listen.

Puppet: Goldie run and go find someplace to hide!

Goldie: Okay.

Marionette and Golden's voices could both be heard out loud.

MArionette and Golden: No!

It was too late. Goldie was already running out from behind Puppet. The figure smiled and teleported in front of Goldie.

?: Hello dear. Where do you think you are going?

He flung her hat to the ground and picked her up. Goldie tried to fight against him, but he had already tied her hands and feet together.

Puppet: Goldie!

Marionette: Golden!

The figure set Goldie down and started to walk over to Puppet. When he was close enough, Puppet charged at him. The figure smiled and doged.

?: Oh Marionette. When will you learn that you can never beat me?

Puppet kept on attacking as the figure kept on dodging.

Puppet: Who are you and what do you want?!

The figure smiled and laughed.

?: Why don't you remember me old friend? My name is Springtrap or as you may know me Spring Bonnie.

From now on there will be two chapters combined. There may still be short chapters because I want some of them to end on a mystery suspense. I have also gotten a lot of good reviews so thank you to Kuaff and Neon. You two are awesome! I do hate typing the word "said" over and over and over and over again. That's why when a character talks I write it in a spaced out style. Thanks again! MangleFazbearFox out!


	19. Never Return

Puppet felt Marionette take control.

Marionette: You!

Springtrap: There we go. Now you're back. You and I have some unsettled business to attend to.

Springtrap then pulled a small book out of one his many tears in his suit. Puppet/Marionette looked at it suspiciously. Sprintrap smiled and held it up for him to see.

Puppet: "The will of bringing and sending a soul to the Forgotten Realm" What is that supposed to-

Puppet then realized what Springtrap was going to do next. So did Marionette.

Puppet: Don't you even think about it!

Marionette quickly appeared next to Puppet. His eyes were glowing black and he ran for Springtrap. Springtrap just stood there. When Marionette was about to get to him, a shadow emerged from the dark and pushed Marionette and Puppet against the wall. The shadow then turned into a chain, keeping the two against the wall.

Springtrap: This could have all been avoided Marionette. If you had just forgotten about her then you wouldn't have to suffer.

Springtrap picked Goldie up and placed her in front of Puppet and Marionette.

Goldie: Let me go! And leave my friends alone!

Springtrap put a cloth in her mouth. He then took a bag of white sand, and started making a circle around her.

Marionette: Spring Bonnie don't you do this! Think about it!

Springtrap ignored him and started making symbols and weird writing. He then sat down outside of the circle and closed his eyes. Marionette started screaming and struggling.

Marionette: SPRINGTRAP DON'T YOU DARE! THIS IS CRAZY! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!

Puppet: Wait what?!

The symbols started glowing white then yellow. Golden appeared next to Goldie as she tried to untie Goldie. Puppet looked in her eyes and saw fear. He had to save her!

Puppet: DON'T WORRY GOLDIE I'LL SAVE YOU!

Marionette: Puppet we have to find a way to stop him or else-

There was a bright white light. Puppet and Marionette watched in horror as the floor beneath Goldie and Golden began to break and fall into a black void. Goldie managed to get rid of the cloth. Puppet knew what was about to happen.

Puppet: NO!

He watched Goldie's eyes fill with fear. Tears formed in both of their eyes as the ground below Goldie started to crack. For Puppet all other sounds were gone. Nothing but the sound of Goldie's voice.

Goldie: PUPPET!

Golden's voice could also be heard along with Marionette's.

Golden: MARIONETTE!

Marionette: GOLDEN!

Puppet: GOLDIE!

The world went in slow motion. The ground below Goldie and Golden broke, sending the girls down into the black void. There screams were heard as Puppet and Marionette broke free from the shadowy chains. They ran to the hole just to see Goldie and Golden fall into the complete darkness. The hole closed quickly and the room was silent. Marionette fell to his knees. Springtap laughed. This made Marionette snap.

Marionette: DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?! YOU JUST TRAPPED GOLDEN AND GOLDIE IN THE FORGOTTEN REALM FOREVER! YOU JUST TOOK AWAY THE ONE WE LOVED THE MOST!

Springtrap glared.

Springtrap: Now you know how it feels. Don't worry. She isn't gone forever.

The circle light up dark purple this time and shadows started to swirl around in circles. When the shadow's settled Puppet and Marionette both opened their eyes to see two girls.

Springtrap: Let me introduce you to my new girlfriends.

One girl turned around and smiled darkly. Even though she was all dark purple with a black bowtie and glowing white eyes and teeth, Puppet knew her.

The other girl turned around. She was all black with a yellow bowtie. She had red eyes and sharp teeth. Marionette froze.

Springtrap: Say hello to Shadow Golden Freddy and Nightmare!

Hey sorry but it will be a while till the next chapter. Also a new story will be out soon. I know I have a lot of stories out but why not. Each story will have a chapter uploaded soon. I hope.


	20. Shadow Goldie and Nightmare

Puppet's eyes went wide as he backed away. Marionette dropped to his knees. Shadow Golden Freddy and Nightmare stood next to Springtrap.

Springtrap: Shadow Golden Freddy and Nightmare. You know what to do.

The two girls grinned. A purple shadow appeared next to Shadow Golden Freddy as a black smoke formed next to Nightmare. The particles faded revealing weapons. Shadow Golden Freddy held a almost black dark purple sword. Nightmare held two long black daggers with red handles and a boomerang that was made like a sword. They slowly walked towards Puppet and Marionette.

Marionette: I would never want to do this, but you left me no choice Springtrap. You killed my loved one and replaced her with a nightmare as your girlfriend.

Marionette's eyes went smoking red as a purple whip appeared.

Puppet: Marionette what are you doing?! We can't hurt them.

Marionette: That isn't Goldie and Golden Puppet! They are evil versions! We must avenge our loved ones!

Marionette used his whip to tie up Nightmare.

Nightmare: Fool!

Her boomerang sword flew at Marionette, who dodged the attack.

Marionette: Puppet look out!

Puppet turned to see Shadow Goldie slash him with her sword. Puppet held his arm that now started to bleed. Shadow Goldie then kicked him in the head. Puppet tumbled over. Shadow Goldie towered over him as she raised her sword.

Shadow Goldie: After I finish you I will visit your friend and bring her back. Then when she sees your body, I will kill her. Slow and painful.

Puppet: NO!

Shadow Goldie's sword came down, but was stopped from hurting Puppet.

Shadow Goldie: What?!

Blocking her was a black and gold shield. Puppet held up the shield with one hand and in the other was a mini cross bow on his wrist. He slowly stood and glared at Shadow Goldie. She returned the look with her own.

Puppet: I didn't want to fight you because you reminded me of my beloved one, but I realized that you are _nothing_ like her! She is Kind!

Puppet flung his sword at her which cut her face making black blood come out.

Puppet: Sweet!

He tossed his shield at her, knocking her to the ground.

Puppet: Beautiful!

He kicked her sword away and held his cross bow and shield together. They combined and became a glowing battle axe. He held it above her as she cowered in fear. She looked up at him and Puppet froze.

Shadow Goldie:Please.

Something in her changed. She felt sorry. Shadow Goldie's eyes were now normal and gold just like Goldie's. She even sounded like her now. Puppet hesitated.

Shadow Goldie: There is a way to save them. It's in the old location. No!

The evil in Shadow Goldie started fighting back.

Shadow Goldie: Remember…..the box…...1993.

Shadow Goldie returned evil and kicked Puppet in the face. She then jumped on him, pinning him down.

Puppet: Ugh! Marionette a little help?!

Marionette flew across the room and into the wall. Nightmare followed and punched him farther into the wall.

Marionette: I'm kind of busy!


	21. A sneak peek!

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a** ** _long_** **time since a new chapter has come out for any of my stories, but I need time to write more. I can't promise one anytime soon, but if I can find time during my busy week then I will try. If none come this week then I can** **assure** **you that one or two will come this coming weekend. Thanks for being patient. You guys are awesome!**

 **I also wanted to give you guys a sneak peak of a scene that will be coming up later in the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Puppet dropped his shield and walked up to Shadow Goldie. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Shadow Goldie blushed as Puppet ran back to prize corner.

*Goldie*

Goldie sat in front of a pond. She looked in it as pictures of Puppet appeared. A tear rolled down her cheek causing the pond to ripple.

Goldie: Your warm embrace fills me with joy. I get lost when I look into your dark mysterious eyes, and when you smile you make my body go numb.

*Puppet*

Puppet looked at a small golden flower in his hand.

Puppet: Your laugh makes the whole world warm and bright, and your kiss heals me and gives me strength to protect you. Without you my world is dark and cold.

*Puppet and Goldie at the same time*

Puppet and Goldie: When we are this far apart I feel like I am missing a part of me.

Goldie: A day without the night.

Puppet: A moon without the sun.

Puppet and Goldie: My heart beats slow. I _need_ you by my side!

*Goldie*

As another tear hit the ground, a gold and black flower popped out of the ground. Goldie watched as many more followed. The same was happening in Puppet's room. They formed a circle which opened up to reveal a window between the worlds. The two immediately reached out for the other.

Puppet: Goldie!

Goldie: Puppet!

Marrionette and Golden split from their counter parts.

Golden: Marrionette!

All four of them reached closer to eachother. When the tips of their fingers barley touched, a burst of electricity shocked them causing them to pull away. They looked their loved one in the eye one last time before the circle closed and the flowers disappeared.

*Puppet*

Puppet: Quick get the others! This is the sign we have been waiting for. When the barrier showed a sign of weakness! QUICK GO!

Marionette rushed out of the room to find the others.

Puppet: Don't worry Goldie. I'll free you soon.

*Goldie*

Goldie starred at the pond while Golden just sat there. Golden had tears forming in her eyes. So did Goldie, but she quickly whipped them away as she stood.

Goldie: Come on! We need to find Mary and tell her that the barrier is weak! Then we will be able to go home.

The two two ran for the dark forest.

Goldie (in her mind): Don't worry Puppet. We will be ready down here. I hope you know what to do.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that bit. Alright I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	22. We need to get them back!

Shadow Goldie took her sword and used it to cut Puppet. Nightmare was using her daggers to do the same to Marionette.

Puppet: I was able to change her for a short amount of time.

Marionette: Maybe I can do the same.

He turned to Nightmare and smiled. She stopped and blushed.

Marionette: Hey. My name is Marionette. I will never stop fighting. Your boyfriend killed my true love. The sun to my day and moon to my night. The smile to my laugh and the beat to my heart.

Marionette could see Nightmare's eyes soften. Then there were tears.

Nightmare: I-I'm so sorry.

She let him down and glared at Shadow Goldie.

Nightmare: let me help.

She threw her boomerang at Shadow Goldie which made her hold her side in pain.

Nightmare: You two should run. Go now!

One of Nightmare's eyes turned red as the evil fought. Puppet grabbed Marionette and they ran to the basement. Once in the old office, they tried to catch their breath. Occasionally a loud bang was heard, shaking the room.

Puppet: We have to save them.

Marionette looked at him.

Marionette: We can't. They're gone. We'll never see them again.

Puppet: not true! She told me that there was still a way. Somewhere in the basement is a box.

Marionette: Oh really.

Marionette was being sarcastic, but Puppet just ignored him.

Puppet: she didn't finish what she was saying. I still think we should check it out.

Marionette: What's the point? It's probably a trap.

Puppet was getting angry.

Puppet: What does that mean?! Don't you love her!

Marionette: I did, but now she's gone. There is no return from where they are.

Puppet looked down at the charm bracelet he was wearing. He held out the gold and black heart. A tear fell down.

Puppet: Get up.

Marionette: Huh?

Puppet: I said get up!

Marionette quickly stood up.

Marionette: What?

Puppet: We're going to get them back.

*while Puppet and Marionette looked around in the basement, Springtrap was arguing with the man*

Springtrap: Why did we do that?

Purple man: We had to.

Springtrap: No we didn't! How could you?!

Purple man: I did what we had to. I knew that you wouldn't do it. She was a weak spot.

Springtrap: No! I loved her. I can't do this! I want you out!

Purple man: Sorry Spring Bonnie, but I'm in control now.

Springtrap: No!

*back in the basement*

Puppet: Find anything yet?

Marionette popped out of a huge pile of boxes.

Marionette: No.

Puppet kicked the wall.

Puppet: DANG IT!

The wall shook and a pice of the ceiling fell on Puppet.

Puppet: Owww!

Marionette: Hey look!

Where the ceiling pice used to be, was a view of a secret room.

Puppet: Well that was unexpected.

Marionette floated up inside with Puppet. Once inside they were deeply disturbed.

Marionette: Ummmm

Hanging on the walls were pictures of Golden and Goldie. There were pictures of Goldie sleeping and pictures of Golden and Marionette. Any pictures with Puppet or Marionette had an X over the boys.

Puppet: This is creepy.

Marionette spotted a box in the middle of the room. He walked towards it and opened it.

Marionette: Puppet! There are papers in here that you might want to see. rituals and all kinds of voodoo stuff.

Puppet and Marionette searched through the papers and about an hour after examining each sheet, they found what they were looking for.

Puppet: Look! It says here that there is a way to bring someone back from the Forbidden realm!

Marionette: How?

Puppet: "In order to bring a person back from the Forbidden realm, you must seek the help of three souls. One of the enemies, one of someone who has been on the brink of death, and one from someone who has gone to the realm and back. With the aid of the souls you may release one soul from the realm. In order to not release all spirits, two people of the living must sacrifice themselves!"

Marionette: Do we even know any souls?

Puppet: What does it mean "a soul from the enemies"?

Marionette: Springtrap?

Puppet: No that'll be to hard and we don't want him to know we are still alive. What if he put some sort of lock on the entrance. Then Goldie and Golden would be doomed. We need to think of someone else.

Marionette: I noticed that you and Goldie are always alone. Aren't there any other animatronics here?

Puppet: Yeah but they haven't been known to be the nicest. Especially Freddy! That dirt bag!

Marionette: Well at least one of them has to be able to help us. Come on.

Puppet: Ugh fine.

Marionette and Puppet snuck out of the basement. As soon as the coast was clear they ran for the office.

Puppet: Who should we start with first?

Marionette: Maybe we should find someone who has been on the brink of death. We can save Freddy for last since he seems to be an enemy.

Puppet: One problem. I don't know of anyone who has been on the brink of death.

Marionette: Think. Has anyone ever been broken down to their bare endoskeleton? You know like a mangled mess?

A static radio sound filled the room. The two looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Mangle hung in the hallway with an evil grin.

Mangle: This will be fun!

When Puppet and Marionette's backs were turned, Mangle climbed in the room and opened her jaw wide. She was about to bite into Puppet when something covered her mouth and dragged her to the dark shadows. Puppet turned around only to see nothing but shadows of darkness. When they looked away again Mangle struggled out of the stranger's arms. They were both in the party room. Mangle glared at the figure that was covered by a dark cloak. The only thing visible was a moon pendent and the figure's white glowing eyes.

Mangle: Who are you and what do you think you are doing?!

The figure laughed a dark laugh, making Mangle feel uncomfortable.

?: I am the one who will give you nightmares if you dare hurt them. They will offer you a great deal that you should accept.

Mangle: W-what do you mean!? Who are you?!

?: That is not important right now. What's important is that you speak to the Puppet and never speak of this conversation.

Mangle just stared. Speechless.

?: Now if you excuse me, I have important things to attend to.

The figure backed away into the shadows, disappearing from the room. Mangle felt a little bit of fear. Yet she felt like if she didn't do what the mystery figure asked, she would suffer an unwanted faith.


	23. I'm so sorry

**I know you guys are expecting a new chapter soon. I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. School has been crazy and testing has not helped. I get lots of offered help with writing stories or help with the formatting. I normally rather do it myself incase the other person doesn't get what I want them to help write, but in times like this I might resort to asking for help. That way when I know I'm going to be very busy, I can have someone to help me write or give me ideas or whatever. I have to admit that I am having trouble saying what I want to in some stories.**

 **I know that Kuff reached out to me a while ago suggesting ways to write my story. So I'm going to ask you guys which you would prefer while also giving you and inside to each story;)**

 **Option 1:**

 **A Fight for a Golden Love:**

Puppet: No. Please don't. You can't leave me.

Marionette and Golden nodded at each other.

Golden: Do it. Trade us.

 **Option 2**

"No. Please don't," said Puppet "You can't leave me." Marionette and Golden nodded at each other. Golden turned to Puppet and said with a sad voice,"Do it. Trade us."

 **Option 1**

 **Revenge of a Nightmare**

Puppet looked at his new appearance and smiled.

Puppet: This could be fun.

Goldie had a scared expression on her face.

Goldie: Be careful.

 **Option 2**

Puppet looked at his new appearance and smiled, "This could be fun." Goldie had a scared expression on her face as she spoke to Puppet, "Be careful."

 **Option 1**

 **A Vixen's Golden Love**

Midnight: Everything is going according to the plan. Foxy will have no choice, but to kill them.

Nightmare watched Mangle as she hummed while playing with a clown girl plush. He smiled. Midnight watched him out of the corner of her eye.

She frowned as she played with her necklace.

Nightmare: She seems nice. I wonder if sh-

Nightmare stopped when he noticed Midnight sitting still and quiet. He could tell she had been crying because of the tear marks on her cheeks.

Nightmare: Hey Midnight? Maybe we could go to a movie or something.

Midnight smiled and looked at him.

Midnight: Really?!

Nightmare smiled.

Nightmare: Yeah! I herd Mangle talking to Foxy about seeing a funny new movie. Maybe we could go see it at the same time.

Midnight frowned again which made Nightmare nervous.

Nightmare: For the plan of course. You know observe them. Hehehe. I'll see you later.

Nightmare left Midnight in the office. She started crying as a ball of white light floated in front of her. She looked into it and saw images of her

and Nightmare. The images then changed to Nightmare and Mangle. Midnight growled in anger as she hit the white light. It disappeared and

Midnight was back in the darkness. Then an idea popped into her head. She smiled evilly and laughed.

 **Okay that's it for now. You guys are the best!**


	24. Blair Witch

**Hey guys! Just wanted to know if you would interested in a story about my OC villain and hero. She is the daughter of Scarlet Witch and The Vision. Her name is Blair Witch. It may not be fnaf, but I want to share it with you guys. I know that I have a lot of stories and it might be hard to keep up with all of them, but this is one I really want to share.**

 **What do you guys think?**


	25. One down two to go

Shadow Goldie took her sword and used it to cut Puppet. Nightmare was using her daggers to do the same to Marionette.

Puppet: I was able to change her for a short amount of time.

Marionette: Maybe I can do the same.

He turned to Nightmare and smiled. She stopped and blushed.

Marionette: Hey. My name is Marionette. I will never stop fighting. Your boyfriend killed my true love. The sun to my day and moon to my night. The smile to my laugh and the beat to my heart.

Marionette could see Nightmare's eyes soften. Then there were tears.

Nightmare: I-I'm so sorry.

She let him down and glared at Shadow Goldie.

Nightmare: let me help.

She threw her boomerang at Shadow Goldie which made her hold her side in pain.

Nightmare: You two should run. Go now!

One of Nightmare's eyes turned red as the evil fought. Puppet grabbed Marionette and they ran to the basement. Once in the old office, they tried to catch their breath. Occasionally a loud bang was heard, shaking the room.

Puppet: We have to save them.

Marionette looked at him.

Marionette: We can't. They're gone. We'll never see them again.

Puppet: not true! She told me that there was still a way. Somewhere in the basement is a box.

Marionette: Oh really.

Marionette was being sarcastic, but Puppet just ignored him.

Puppet: she didn't finish what she was saying. I still think we should check it out.

Marionette: What's the point? It's probably a trap.

Puppet was getting angry.

Puppet: What does that mean?! Don't you love her!

Marionette: I did, but now she's gone. There is no return from where they are.

Puppet looked down at the charm bracelet he was wearing. He held out the gold and black heart. A tear fell down.

Puppet: Get up.

Marionette: Huh?

Puppet: I said get up!

Marionette quickly stood up.

Marionette: What?

Puppet: We're going to get them back.

*while Puppet and Marionette looked around in the basement, Springtrap was arguing with the man*

Springtrap: Why did we do that?

Purple man: We had to.

Springtrap: No we didn't! How could you?!

Purple man: I did what we had to. I knew that you wouldn't do it. She was a weak spot.

Springtrap: No! I loved her. I can't do this! I want you out!

Purple man: Sorry Spring Bonnie, but I'm in control now.

Springtrap: No!

*back in the basement*

Puppet: Find anything yet?

Marionette popped out of a huge pile of boxes.

Marionette: No.

Puppet kicked the wall.

Puppet: DANG IT!

The wall shook and a pice of the ceiling fell on Puppet.

Puppet: Owww!

Marionette: Hey look!

Where the ceiling pice used to be, was a view of a secret room.

Puppet: Well that was unexpected.

Marionette floated up inside with Puppet. Once inside they were deeply disturbed.

Marionette: Ummmm

Hanging on the walls were pictures of Golden and Goldie. There were pictures of Goldie sleeping and pictures of Golden and Marionette. Any pictures with Puppet or Marionette had an X over the boys.

Puppet: This is creepy.

Marionette spotted a box in the middle of the room. He walked towards it and opened it.

Marionette: Puppet! There are papers in here that you might want to see. rituals and all kinds of voodoo stuff.

Puppet and Marionette searched through the papers and about an hour after examining each sheet, they found what they were looking for.

Puppet: Look! It says here that there is a way to bring someone back from the Forbidden realm!

Marionette: How?

Puppet: "In order to bring a person back from the Forbidden realm, you must seek the help of three souls. One of the enemies, one of someone who has been on the brink of death, and one from someone who has gone to the realm and back. With the aid of the souls you may release one soul from the realm. In order to not release all spirits, two people of the living must sacrifice themselves!"

Marionette: Do we even know any souls?

Puppet: What does it mean "a soul from the enemies"?

Marionette: Springtrap?

Puppet: No that'll be to hard and we don't want him to know we are still alive. What if he put some sort of lock on the entrance. Then Goldie and Golden would be doomed. We need to think of someone else.

Marionette: I noticed that you and Goldie are always alone. Aren't there any other animatronics here?

Puppet: Yeah but they haven't been known to be the nicest. Especially Freddy! That dirt bag!

Marionette: Well at least one of them has to be able to help us. Come on.

Puppet: Ugh fine.

Marionette and Puppet snuck out of the basement. As soon as the coast was clear they ran for the office.

Puppet: Who should we start with first?

Marionette: Maybe we should find someone who has been on the brink of death. We can save Freddy for last since he seems to be an enemy.

Puppet: One problem. I don't know of anyone who has been on the brink of death.

Marionette: Think. Has anyone ever been broken down to their bare endoskeleton? You know like a mangled mess?

A static radio sound filled the room. The two looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Mangle hung in the hallway with an evil grin.

Mangle: This will be fun!

When Puppet and Marionette's backs were turned, Mangle climbed in the room and opened her jaw wide. She was about to bite into Puppet when something covered her mouth and dragged her to the dark shadows. Puppet turned around only to see nothing but shadows of darkness. When they looked away again Mangle struggled out of the stranger's arms. They were both in the party room. Mangle glared at the figure that was covered by a dark cloak. The only thing visible was a moon pendent and the figure's white glowing eyes.

Mangle: Who are you and what do you think you are doing?!

The figure laughed a dark laugh, making Mangle feel uncomfortable.

?: I am the one who will give you nightmares if you dare hurt them. They will offer you a great deal that you should accept.

Mangle: W-what do you mean!? Who are you?!

?: That is not important right now. What's important is that you speak to the Puppet and never speak of this conversation.

Mangle just stared. Speechless.

?: Now if you excuse me, I have important things to attend to.

The figure backed away into the shadows, disappearing from the room. Mangle felt a little bit of fear. Yet she felt like if she didn't do what the mystery figure asked, she would suffer an unwanted faith.


	26. A short Christmas story

A fight for a golden love

''Twas the night before Christmas. All was quiet and at rest. No music played in prize corner, and movement was nowhere to be found. In the main party room the glowing lights from the Christmas tree illuminated the room. With snow falling and the fire roaring, everyone slept through the night to await morning light. Puppet dreamt of snowball fights and opening gifts with friends. Goldie dreamt of cooking the Christmas feast and singing Christmas carols by the fire. Then there was the soft sound of footsteps coming from the main party room. A mysterious figure glided through the shadows, taking every Christmas decoration in sight. Just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared into the night. No stockings hung over the fire, all cookies were eaten, no lights to illuminate the room, and no tree for the gifts to be placed under. This Christmas would be ruined for the Fazbear crew if nothing was done. Wait what was that? Something or someone quietly peeped out of the shadows and stepped into the empty room. She was followed by 4 other figures. The split up with decorations and began replacing all that was stolen. A blue bunny girl hung the stockings filled with goodies and filled the room with lights on the walls. A golden boy carried a tree and with the help of a golden foxy boy, started covering it in ornaments with a star on top. A dark blue bunny with sharp teeth placed gifts under the tree and placed fresh baked cookies by the fire. A golden girl went to the kitchen and cooked a great feast fit for an army of kings. When all was done the 5 friends disappeared into the shadows just as the sun rose across the horizon. Goldie jolted out of bed and rushed to prize corner.

Goldie: Puppet wake up! It's Christmas!

She banged on the lid of the giant gift box. Puppet soon emerged from it with a smile across his face. Goldie grabbed his hand and dragged him to the main party room. They both froze with mouths open when they witnessed the amazing sight before them. The others joined them, and the room filled with joy. Puppet, toy Freddy, Freddy, and Bonnie raced outside and started a snowball war while Chica, toy chica, toy Bonnie, and Goldie set the table for the food that was found perfectly made in the kitchen. Foxy and Mangle arranged the camera for the Christmas picture. When everyone was together they posed in front of the camera.

Freddy: Alright everyone ready? No bunny ears got it Bonnie! Alright one

Toy Chica: Two

Puppet: Three!

The photo was taken and everyone took their seats at the table. After a very filling feast everyone sat in front of the fire and opened their gifts. Puppet gave Goldie a golden microphone and Goldie gave Puppet black and white headphones. Mangle and Foxy gave each other pirate hats and both Chica and Toy Chica revived a giant cupcake plush. The Bonnie's got new guitars and the Freddys got new hats. After a couple Christmas carols, Goldie went to fetch the Christmas photo. She paused in front of the tree when she noticed an unopened present. She took the box back to the others. It had light and dark blue wrapping paper and gold ribbon, but no saying who it was from or to.

Bonnie: Open it.

So Goldie opened it and found a photo and a note.

Note: Dear Fazbear crew, Merry Christmas! When we saw that your place had been robbed of all its Christmas joy, we decided to help re decorate it. Hope you like it. With lots of Love, Bon Bon, Nightmare Bonnie, Golden, Golden Foxy, and Goldie.

Goldie looked at Puppet confused. Freddy took the picture and showed it to everyone.

Freddy: This must be them

Sure enough there were the 5 friends. Goldie and Bon Bon in front with Nightmare Bonnie, Golden, and Golden Foxy in the back.

Mangle: Hey guys check it out!

Mangle brought in the framed picture that they took earlier. Everyone smiled as she hung it over the fire place.

Puppet: Merry Christmas Goldie

Puppet pulled Goldie under the mistletoe.

Goldie: Merry Christmas Puppet.

 **Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed this little story. I'd like to wish a very special thanks to Kuff for giving me advice on how to write my stories. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! See you all soon ;)**


	27. A Mangled soul

Mangle hesitated to enter the room. When she did Puppet and Marionette stared at her.

Puppet: What do you want?

Mangle: I heard you two say something about The Realm of No Return.

Marionette:Yeah. So?

Mangle: I actually had a friend who was banished there by someone named Springtrap.

Puppet and Marionette looked at each other and then back at Mangle with interest.

Mangle: He framed her for the death of a child and then banished her. I swear if I ever run into him I'll make him pay!

Puppet: Mangle I had no idea-

Mangle: No one does! How can I help?

Marionette: Do you know anyone who has ever been on the brink of death, an enemy, or has been to the realm and back?

Mangle: As a matter of fact I do.

Puppet: Who?!

Mangle: Me

Puppet looked confused.

Mangle: The kids here used to try and tear me apart. Every night the employees had to fix me, but one day they just gave up and decided to make me a take apart and put back together attraction. I had lost so many parts that even a single glitch could end my life. Then Foxy found me and fixed me. I have been able to fix myself automatically ever since.

Puppet smiled.

Puppet: Great! Well not the part about you almost dying. The part when we found one of the three souls!

Puppet and Marionette high fived. Marionette grabbed his head.

Marionette: Well I better go. Good luck. Get both of our girls back.

He smiled before turning into dust.

Puppet: Now we just need to find the other two.

*Goldie*

Goldie slowly opened her eyes to see a blood red sky.

Goldie: Huh?

She leaned up trying to find out where she was. There were black trees, a red sky, grey mountains, and a cream colored castle. This didn't look anything like home. There was a sudden noise of movement in the bushes nearby. Goldie got up and stared at them.

Goldie: W-who's there?

A figure emerged from the bushes. She had white hair, dark blue eyes, wore a silver body suit, and had a long black cape with a small golden sun pin. She walked closer to Goldie.

Goldie: W-who are you?

Goldie started to back away. The girl held her hand out showing Goldie's heart necklace. Goldie put her hand to her neck to find it missing. She slowly took it from the girl and put it back on.

Mary: Our name is Mary. We do not wish any harm upon you. We saw you fall from the sky in your bright golden clothing.

Goldie looked down to see that her clothes made her stand out around all the dark colors.

Goldie: Why are you speaking like that?

Mary: Forgive us. It is tradition for a member of the royal guards to speak in the royal voice.

Goldie: Royal guard?

Mary: Yes royal guard. You have never been here or heard of this place before have you?

Goldie shook her head. Mary held her hand out and Goldie held on to it. In a flash of light Goldie found herself in a cave with a huge waterfall in the middle.

Goldie: What is this place?

Mary let go of Goldie's hand and walked over to the lake of water at the bottom of the water fall. She pulled out a small brown bag. Inside was dark red dust. Mary took a pinch of it and put the rest away. She sprinkled it over the water and pictures of Goldie and Puppet appeared.

Goldie: Puppet. Wait how you you? How? What?

Mary: It's better not to question the magic here. Anyways I know all about you and I know that you want to get back up there.

Goldie: Yes I do. Please help me.

Mary smiled.

Mary: I wish to go back up there too. I have an old friend that I haven't seen in forever. I will help you.

Goldie smiled.

Goldie: Thank you so much! So how do we get back up there?

Mary pulled a book out of the water. It was old and dusty. Not wet or damaged at all.

Mary: We will need red sand, moonshine flowers, and an object of great commitment to our desire to return up there.

Goldie looked confused.

Goldie: What?

Mary sighed.

Mary: We need more red sand, white flowers, and something from the above world from someone who you love.

Goldie: Oh.

Mary: This will not work unless someone up there is doing the second half of the ritual. Luckily for us this book can tell me if anyone is trying to use its magic to open a portal and how close they are.

Mary looked down at the book which was now glowing.

Mary: Your Puppet is on the right track. He needs to find 3 souls. One from the enemy, one from someone who has been on the brink of death, and one from someone who has traveled from there and back. Your Puppet has found the soul of someone who has been on the brink of death.

Goldie: I knew Puppet would do anything to try and bring me back. Where can I go to get the items we need?

Mary pointed to a large mountain.

Mary: I have the sand. We need the flowers that grow at the top of that mountain.

Goldie sighed.

Goldie: Of course they grow there.

*back with Puppet*

Mangle: So now we need to find someone who has traveled to that realm and back.

Puppet: Yes.

Mangle: Where are we going to find someone like that?

Puppet: I don't know. The bigger question is how are we going to get Springtrap's soul to help? He is the enemy.

Mangle and Puppet had returned to the abandoned part of the pizzeria. Mangle looked around and found the pictures of "x"ed out boys.

Mangle: Hey who do these belong to?

Puppet looked over at her.

Puppet: I don't know for sure, but based on the stuff we found so far I can only guess that this stuff is Springtrap's.

Mangle: Hmmm interesting.

Puppet: Why?

Mangle: I have a weird feeling, but I'll need to test something out.

Mangle started to leave when Puppet stopped her.

Puppet: Where are you going? It's too dangerous to go any where alone up there. You could get hurt.

Mangle: I'll be fine. I'll be careful.

Mangle left Puppet alone and made her way to where Springtrap was. She hid behind the wall and threw the picture behind Springtrap. He turned around and picked the picture up.

Springtrap: Golden

Purple man: Will you stop drooling over her! She will only get in the way.

Springtrap: But Golden is amazing. She is sweet and kind and talented and pretty. Why did you banish her?

Purple man: We! Remember we did what needed to be done. She will only get in our way.

Springtrap: You sound a lot like you have bigger intentions than just revenge. Why did I agree to do this again? Wait why do I even trust you? I don't even know who you are.

Mangle listened carefully.

Purple man: Who I am is not important. What's important is that you trust me to deal with this. You want Golden to love you right? Well in order for that to happen we need to get rid of that Marrionette. We don't want Golden to be there when we kill him and get the wrong idea now do we?

Springtrap: I guess you're right.

Mangle slowly started to back away, but just as she was about to run for it something grabbed her and dragged her across the room. She looked up to see Springtrap staring down at her with a grin on his face.

Springtrap: Mangle mangle mangle. Didn't anyone ever tell you that spying was rude!

He punched her in the face, putting a crack on her face and a red mark.

Springtrap: Besides you're fighting for the wrong side. I never liked that puppet thing. It was always…..thinking. Why should you even be helping them? Don't you remember? Kids used to adore visiting kid's cove to listen to your stories. That is until he came along. Kids would rather have some stupid plushy instead of a story of adventure and imagination. I'm like you. I want the good old days back. When I was on stage with my friend. When kids begged for just one more story. Back to before that puppet came. Back before all of this trouble.

Mangle saw the person who had caught her, yet she didn't recognize her. She look familiar.

Springtrap: That will be all Shadow Goldie. You may go.

Mangle didn't want any of this. How did she get involved in this? Why her? She was just some toy who used to tease and hate the creature that hid behind a mask.


	28. Where have I been?

**I'm sooooooooo sorry for being gone so long! I took too long of a break from writing. But now I'm back and I'm gonna start writing again! One major problem I had was being able to finish chapters/stories. Now I have ideas about how to fix that. I'll be starting to finish chapters in my google docs and then upload them here. I'll only start with the major stories because more people read them and because they already have most of the story told.**

 **I'm thinking of deleting some of my lesser stories for now. The stories I will 100% keep will be**

 **1\. A Fight for a Golden Love**

 **2\. (That Goldie and Puppet high school story. Lol I don't even remember my own story)**

 **3\. (That story that is kind of a game between all the fnaf characters. Lol don't even remember that story)**

 **4\. Accepted vs Rejected (Creepypasta story)**

 **I know I forgot some names but I haven't been writing for a while so cut me some slack. If there are stories you guys really want me to keep then make sure you tell me. I'll announce the date that I will start taking some stories off later.**

That's all for now! Thanks for understanding!

Author out! Peace!


End file.
